


"You' - Keaton Henson

by AriannaLaufeyson



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, needed feels in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannaLaufeyson/pseuds/AriannaLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quite depressing songfic that I just blurted out for my emotional needs~</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You' - Keaton Henson

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little tip, where there is a ~, it means it skips to a different scene.

‘A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf.’

 

He should’ve thought back to his own words. He shouldn’t have fallen in love in the first place. But a simple bargeman, now king, had melted his icy heart.

 

He knew all alone that the man would die. He would have to watch him age and whither away, then he’d have to lose him, all to soon.

 

**_~_ **

 

**_“If you must wait, wait for them here in my arms as I shake.”_ **

 

“Love, I’m not dead yet, but you still mourn.” He spoke wearily, his voice cracking and wavering.

 

“Because it is inevitable and I can’t do anything about it.” The elf growled, his hair hiding his bowed face and tear-filled eyes. “What would you have me do?”

 

A soft, affectionate grin appeared on Bard’s face, “I’d have you wait. Be happy with me. Save your mourning for those nights when I am gone, find comfort in your stars and know that I am up there with them.”

 

**_“If you must weep, do it right here in my bed as I sleep.”_ **

 

“I’m not leaving you.” He said firmly.”

 

With a weak hand, the dying man reached over to cup his lover’s chin and lift his head, “I’m not asking you to. Come closer, Nin Meleth.” The bowman spoke, making room in the all too large bed he was laying in. 

 

**_“If you must mourn, my love, mourn with the moon and the stars up above.”_ **

 

“Find solace in the night and your constellations.” Bard comforted, running his fingers through the elf’s silky hair. 

 

“You’ll always have a place in my constellations, Dragon Slayer..” The king purred, stroking his cheek and trying not to break down right there.

 

**_“If you must mourn, don’t do it alone.”_ **

 

“I’ll watch over your children, my love..”

 

“Good.. they should not mourn alone, and neither should you.” Bard looked up at the elf sadly, “Please don’t lock yourself away, do not isolate yourself. Keep living, dearest, for me.”

 

**~**

 

It wasn’t getting any easier on the mortal. He grew weaker, his voice hoarser and his movements slower, shakier. He was fading fast and Thranduil’s spirit seemed to be fading with him.

 

**_“If you must leave, leave as though fire burns under your feet.”_ **

 

****“No! I am not leaving his side!” Thranduil screamed, glaring at the elven servant that had come to inform him that he was needed elsewhere.

 

The king wouldn’t go anywhere. He wanted to stay with Bard until his very last breath, for the fear that his love would die alone. He wouldn’t allow that, he’d never. 

 

“Thranduil..” The weak voice started, “If you are needed, you must go. I will still be here when you come back..”

 

The elf was in tears now, shaking his head, “We don’t know that..” He let out a shaky sigh and held his lover’s hand, “I’m not leaving you, Bard. That is final.” He waved his hand to the lowly elf as a dismissal, silently demanding him to leave.

 

**_“If you must speak, speak every word as if it were unique.”_ **

 

As the elf left, Bard looked up at his lover, “Nin Meleth?”

 

“Yes, my dear?” Thranduil replied shakily, reaching down to brush some wispy gray hairs from the man’s face.

 

“When I pass, do not speak only of my death.. I would ask of you to talk about the love we have, the adventures we shared together. Can you do that for me, my love?” He asked wearily, his voice wheezy and tremulous. 

 

Letting out a tear-filled laugh, the elvenking nodded and planted a gentle kiss on his husband’s forehead, “I can do that, darling.. Everyone will know your tales, your heroic actions, and you will pass into legend..” Slowly losing control, Thranduil rested his head against the mortal’s chest and let go of a few silent tears. 

 

**_“If you must die, sweetheart, die knowing your life was my life’s best part.”_ **

 

“Bard, love?”

 

“Yes, dearest?”

 

“I’ve lived so many thousands of years, and yet the few hundred that I’ve spent with you outweigh all of the others. It seems as though my memories with you cast a shadow over any other memories, because all that matters is the time we had together.” The king said softly, his voice a bit more stable now. 

 

A soft chuckle escaped the human but eventually turned into a string of coughs that terrified Thranduil to the core, though Bard acted as if nothing had happened. “I’m glad, sweetheart.. You mean the world to me.”

**~**

 

**_“And if you must die, remember your life.”_ **

 

“What about the time I let your children ride my elk and you just about murdered me..” Thranduil laughed, reminiscing with his lover about the time they’d spent together and the moments they’d shared.

 

“I’m not quite sure I ever fully forgave you for that one.” Bard snickered, smirking up at the king with a mischievous glint in his eyes that never faded, even in his old age. 

 

“This coming from the man who somehow managed to hide all of my finest bottles of wine from me!” The king scolded playfully, giving his husband a joking glare. 

 

A hoarse and strangled laugh escaped the human, his eyes squeezed shut. 

 

Thranduil could do nothing but simply stare in admiration and dread the lump forming in his throat.

 

**~**

 

**_“If you must fight, fight with yourself and your thoughts in the night.”_ **

 

“Thranduil..” The mortal said with a sigh, his brows furrowed in frustration. “You’ve not been sleeping, nor eating as much as you should be.”

 

“How can I sleep when I know that you’re fading fast? My mind is clouded and hazed at night.. I can think of nothing but you and sleep does not come easily when you are this troubled.” The elf responded, sitting beside his lover and hold his hand gently.

 

“Perhaps..” The man croaked, “If you spent last time trying to fight my inevitable death, you should spend some time fighting those dark thoughts in your head.”

 

The elf sighed and dropped his head, shutting his eyes. “I’m not ready to lose you, Bard.”

 

“We both know that you never would’ve been.. but this is how life goes, and I would not wish to see you so exhausted and tattered in my last days. I would want to see you thriving and smiling, simply glad to be in my presence.” 

 

Chuckling softly, the king nodded and leaned over to kiss his lover gently, “I am more than grateful to be in your presence.”

 

**_~_ **

 

**_“If you must work, work to leave some part of you on this Earth.”_ **

 

Very few were allowed to visit the couple. The list solely included Bard’s children, Legolas, Tauriel, and some architects. 

 

The architects were there to sketch out a design for the statue to go up in Bard’s honor. Two in fact, one in Dale and one in Mirkwood. 

 

It took so much out of Bard, though. He’d often have to stand and remain still for them, making Thranduil sick to his stomach at the thought of how much this was truly affecting him despite how well the human hid it. But he knew protests would be futile and in time, he would come to rely deeply on the future statues. He never realized how tense he was until he relaxed when Bard was safely back in bed.

 

**_~_ **

 

**_“If you must live, darling one, just live.”_ **

 

It was time, Thranduil knew this. Bard couldn’t go on much longer, he was simply too weak. 

 

Thranduil was curled up to him, his arms around the frail man. “I love you, Bard, Dragon Slayer.” He said softly, his voice brittle and wavering. 

 

With a weak smile, the bowman replied, “I love you too, Thranduil, Elvenking.”

 

His final words now spoke, Bard allowed himself to pass. 

 

Thranduil rested his forehead on his husband’s, tears flowing freely from his eyes as he knew full well of the man’s state.

 

**_~_ **

 

**_“Just live.”_ **

 

The funeral was quiet, respectful, and in a sense, tranquil. 

 

Thranduil held Bard’s children close to him as they watched their father be lowered into a grave on sacred elven grounds. 

 

Buried with his bow, quiver, and crown, Bard was the embodiment of a true and humble king. 

 

Thranduil wanted to keep his husband’s boat for himself, to protect it and honor it, but when he leaned that Bain wanted it, to travel as he now took Bard’s place as king, he quickly gave it to him, teary-eyed and smiling. 

 

He spent most of his days on his throne, sitting with Sigrid and Tilda, watching the architects construct the statues. He needed them just about as much as they needed him, to lean on each other and share happy memories of their loved one. 

 

**_~_ **

 

**_“Just live.”_ **

 

“Bard, my love..” Thranduil spoke softly, gazing up at the night sky, “I surely hope you can see your son.. He rules Dale so confidently and regally, a true representation of you. He is strong and confident, a proud sight to see.” He sniffed and wiped his eyes before continuing, “I miss you greatly, but I am pushing on, for if there was anyone that I served, it was you. I would sit here and list the things about you that I miss, but I do not believe you would want me to grieve..” He paused for a while, trying to compose himself, “I like to think back on the time you and I spent together, on all the happy times and days that I would love to live again. I know that you’ll be in my heart until the end of all things, and there is nowhere I’d rather have you.. I love you.”

 

 


End file.
